


Some in Graceful Measure

by Luminous_Bluebell



Series: Actual Walking Disaster Children [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, meet-cute gone wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Bluebell/pseuds/Luminous_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned the corner right outside the lecture hall, and just before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she collided with something really hard and fell right on her ass. </p>
<p>No, not something, someone. A tall, brunette someone whose shirt was now soaked through and stained with tea. “Well,” the someone looked down at her shirt with a sigh, “thank goodness it wasn’t hot, or I might have a problem.” </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>The girl was cute. The girl was cute and tall and helping her up off the floor and Katherine had like, three minutes to get inside the lecture hall and slam the thesis on the podium before getting to her seat and Katherine Ethel Plumber had lost all brain function. This was bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some in Graceful Measure

She was already ten minutes late. She was ten minutes late to class, hadn’t had any coffee, her shirt was probably inside out and she was wearing yesterday’s pants. She hadn’t had any time to fix her hair, or her makeup, so this morning was, in short, a mess.

The only thing she had going right for herself, right now, in this moment, was the fact that she had thrown her hair into a bun at some point in the middle of writing the first draft of her thesis and stuck a pen into it to hold it up, and she did, in fact, have her thesis printed and neatly placed in her binder.

This wouldn’t help her, however, if she didn’t get her ass to that lecture to _actually turn in the paper_ . She kept up a breakneck pace that would have even Jack huffing and wheezing, checking her watch every few seconds to make sure that she’d at least get in before the fifteen minute mark, when the attendance quiz would be over and she’d be _for sure_ screwed.

She turned the corner right outside the lecture hall, and just before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she collided with something really hard and fell right on her ass.

No, not something, someone. A tall, brunette someone whose shirt was now soaked through and stained with tea. “Well,” the someone looked down at her shirt with a sigh, “thank goodness it wasn’t hot, or I might have a problem.”

Oh.

Oh no.

The girl was cute. The girl was cute and tall and _helping her up off the floor_ and Katherine had like, three minutes to get inside the lecture hall and slam the thesis on the podium before getting to her seat and Katherine Ethel Plumber had lost all brain function. This was bad.

“I,” She kept working her mouth like words were gonna come out and _earth to Katherine, EARTH TO KATHERINE PLUMBER, You do not have TIME for this_ . “I’m sorry about your shirt… and for totally slamming into you right now.” _Two minutes, Katherine, you’re DOWN TO THE WIRE HERE_. “How about I buy you another tea after class, to make up for it?” Smooth.

The cute brunette bought it. She was blushing and she smiled and _oh god she has DIMPLES what kind of cruel_ \- “That sounds nice. Meet back here in an hour?” Cute Girl grimaced down at her damp shirt, fiddling with the hem a bit. “I have to go back to my room to change.”

One hour. Katherine had an hour to get herself together. She had a date.


End file.
